The purpose of this acquisition is to maintain the system developed by the National Hemophilia Foundation (NHF) to recruit and follow HIV infected hemophiliacs and their spouses on AIDS clinical trials. The work to be performed under this contract will be a continuation of the work performed by the National Hemophilia Foundation through a contract awarded under RFP-NIH-NIAID-AIDS P-88-16. The NHF will be participating in the AIDS Clinical Trials Group, an organization which develops Phase I, II, and III trials for clinical research. Over the course of a typical contract year the NHF will have access to a variety of Phase I, II, and III clinical research protocols designed to test various therapies for the treatment of primary HIV infection and the prophylaxis and treatment of opportunistic infections and cancers. Out of these studies, the National Hemophilia Foundation will chose studies (generally 3 - 6) suitable for its population. The purpose of the research studies is to treat the various manifestations of HIV infection in hemophiliacs and their spouses.